The present invention relates generally to a case for carrying bottles and more particularly to a reusable case for bottles, such as wine bottles, the case having collapsible walls and detachable members for holding accessories, such as wine glasses.
Wine bottles are typically shipped in cardboard boxes to stores. The wine bottles are often displayed for sale in the store in the boxes. Consumers who purchase a case of wine carry the bottles home in the cardboard boxes. These boxes are typically not sturdy and may be subject to damage from water, the environment, etc. These boxes are typically not reused or returned to the store.